Nuestro retrato
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Para el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Zelda, ¿cuál podría ser el mejor regalo? Link piensa que tal vez un retrato podría ser una buena opción, pero hay un problema: la artista no desea cooperar. ZeLink, post-A Link Between Worlds.


**Nuestro retrato.**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad del autor. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Reino de Hyrule, posterior a la crisis con Lorule…**_

No sabía cuántas veces había mirado esas pinturas. Muchas veces, cuando no podía dormir, salía de sus aposentos a hurtadillas solo para poder observarlas. Conocía bien la historia detrás de ellas por lo que había leído en sus libros, pero durante mucho tiempo no pudo evitar preguntarse si los escritos realmente contaban todos los detalles detrás de ellas.

Específicamente, la última y más importante de todas. El cuadro que representaba a su antepasada, la Princesa Zelda de varias generaciones atrás, junto al héroe que luchó en ese tiempo para salvar al reino de Hyrule, el último descendiente (en ese entonces) de los caballeros que defendieron a los sabios durante la gran guerra por la Trifuerza. Las similitudes con su propia experiencia se le hacían cada vez más pronunciadas, más allá de su propio parecido con su antepasada.

\- Cabello rubio, ojos azules, ropas verdes… – murmuró sin hablar con nadie en particular.

\- Como yo, ¿verdad?

La voz detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al ver quién era. Link venía caminando despreocupadamente, y ella había estado tan ensimismada que ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos. De nuevo, cuando observaba esas pinturas tendía a desconectarse del resto del mundo.

\- Perdón si te asusté. – se disculpó él. – ¿Estabas viendo los retratos de nuevo?

\- Así es. Siempre me gustó mucho esta historia, pero después de vivirla en carne propia, ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas. – confesó Zelda, volviendo la mirada hacia el retrato. – He pensado, en la familia real han pasado muchas leyendas sobre héroes con ropajes verdes que empuñan la espada destructora del mal cuando la oscuridad amenaza al reino de Hyrule.

\- ¿Será coincidencia? – dijo él en tono divertido. – A mí solo me gustaba el color verde porque me contaron muchas de ellas. Jamás me imaginé llegar a ser el héroe de mi propia historia.

\- Me alegra que haya sido así. – dijo Zelda. – Gracias a eso pudimos conocernos tú y yo.

No lo diría abiertamente, pero dejando de lado el horror de haber sido convertida en un retrato (y estando plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor todo el tiempo, nada menos), al final todo había resultado bien. Lo mejor de todo había sido haber ganado un gran amigo en el joven que luchó por rescatarla aun sin conocerla.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, los sentimientos de Zelda comenzaron a cambiar sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ambos iban creciendo, y ella misma estaba a solo pocos días cumplir su mayoría de edad. Llegar a esa etapa de alguna manera le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas respecto a Link, y también de sí misma. Esos sentimientos le daban tanta alegría como confusión, y en ocasiones no sabía cómo expresarlos o lidiar con ellos, por lo cual los había mantenido al margen tratando de mantener su relación como siempre.

No quería arriesgarse a perder una amistad en búsqueda de algo más, o al menos no sin estar segura de qué pensaría Link al respecto. Y estaban también las complicaciones por la diferencia de estatus de ambos a considerar.

\- Por cierto, tu ceremonia de madurez será en unos días, ¿verdad? – preguntó Link, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Todavía no he podido conseguirte un regalo.

\- Link, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. – le aseguró ella. – Con que asistas será suficiente para mí, es todo lo que necesito.

\- No, eso no está bien. – dijo Link. – No todos los días se cumplen dieciocho, y además… tú también me regalaste algo especial para mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

Zelda quiso protestar, pero admitiéndolo, ella también había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de pensar en qué podía regalarle a él. Al final, decidió algo sencillo: una espada y escudo nuevos, especialmente viendo que los que utilizaba habitualmente ya estaban bastante desgastados y con lo que había crecido parecía que pronto necesitaría un nuevo par hecho a la medida. A él le habían encantado, y eso la puso feliz. Y siendo como él era, no querría sentirse en deuda.

\- Cualquier cosa que quieras regalarme la aceptaré con gusto. – le aseguró con una gran sonrisa. – Mientras sea con el corazón, siempre lo atesoraré.

Así sería. No importaba lo que Link decidiera regalarle. Algo tan simple como una corona de flores hecha a mano sería suficiente para ella. Lo que importaba era que viniera de él, y el sentimiento detrás del regalo. Nada más.

* * *

_**Un poco más tarde…**_

Después de salir del castillo, Link se fue a dar la vuelta por el pueblo, en busca de algún regalo para la princesa. Ya era casi el horario en que el mercado de la plaza estaba abierto, y aquel día particularmente se veían algunos comerciantes viajeros exhibiendo su mercancía.

\- ¡Acérquense, acérquense, la joyería más fina y elegante que encontrarán en todo el continente!

\- ¡Deléitense con estos exquisitos perfumes, aromas para toda ocasión!

\- Joven, ¿desea probar unos deliciosos pastelillos?

Link se sintió tentado a comprar unos de esos últimos (se le estaba abriendo el apetito), pero finalmente se resistió. No quería gastarse su dinero en sí mismo en caso de encontrar algo que pudiera regalarle a Zelda.

Si bien la princesa le había dejado claro que aceptaría cualquier regalo suyo de buen grado, el muchacho todavía estaba determinado a darle algo que fuera único y especial. No podía ser cualquier cosa: él quería si era posible, darle algo que no le fuese a dar alguna otra persona. Algo que realmente fuese digno de atesorar…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que de pronto se chocó contra él, en medio de la multitud. La persona en cuestión se dio de frente con él y cayó de sentón en el suelo.

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó, sacándolo de su trance. – ¡Ay, lo siento, de verdad!

\- No hay problema. – dijo Link, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Al verla de frente se percató que se trataba de una mujer joven, quizás unos dos o tres años mayor que él. Tenía el pelo castaño amarrado en trenzas, pecas en el rostro y usaba gafas. Llevaba una capa de viaje y una boina roja a cuadros, y a juzgar por su apariencia no era una lugareña.

\- Disculpa, acabo de llegar al pueblo y estoy totalmente perdida. – dijo la chica. – ¿Podrías decirme dónde hay una posada por aquí?

\- Claro, justo por allá. – señaló Link, fijándose luego en el equipaje de la chica. En el bolso que llevaba sobresalían algunos lienzos y pinceles, y pudo ver que bajo la capa, la ropa que llevaba tenía algunas manchas de pintura. – Oye… ¿eres pintora?

\- Sí, lo soy, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Tienes muestras de tu trabajo? – preguntó Link. La chica, algo insegura, sacó algunos lienzos de su bolsa y les quitó de encima las telas protectoras para que pudiera verlos. – Esto… esto es…

Los cuadros en los lienzos eran de verdad impresionantes. Uno de ellos representaba la cascada de entrada al Dominio Zora, con el agua tan brillante que lo único que le faltaba era que fluyera. El segundo, el Bosque del Noroeste estaba tan bien representado que contra la luz las hojas parecían ondear al viento, y finalmente, una impresionante vista que tenía que haber sido retratada desde la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte. Evidentemente la chica había pasado su tiempo retratando las maravillas naturales del reino de Hyrule.

\- Wow… – dijo Link, extasiado, y regresándole los lienzos. – Esos cuadros están increíbles.

\- Gracias. – dijo la chica ruborizándose. – Vengo desde el oeste, y me habían dicho que este reino tiene muchas maravillas naturales. Vine aquí en busca de inspiración. Por cierto, mi nombre es Madeleine.

\- Yo soy Link, mucho gusto. Oye… ¿cuánto me cobrarías por un retrato?

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo la chica pintora, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

\- Es que… hay alguien cuyo cumpleaños está cerca. Alguien especial para mí. – Link sintió el ardor en sus mejillas al decir las últimas palabras. – Y quiero hacerle un regalo especial.

\- Oh, ya veo. Pero… me temo que tendré que declinar. – replicó ella. – Verás, me dedico a pintar paisajes, no retratos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No podrías hacer una excepción? El dinero no es problema, te pagaré lo que quieras.

Cierto que no tenía mucho dinero consigo en ese momento, pero tenía bastante guardado en su casa (aprendió a ahorrar tras todos los "negocios" que tuvo que pasar con Ravio). Y si no era suficiente, haría horas extra en la fragua para compensar la diferencia lo que fuese necesario.

\- Lo siento, pero no. Si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada de tanto viajar. Que tengas un buen día.

Y sin más, la chica se fue derechito a la posada, dejando a Link totalmente solo. En ese instante, la mente del rubio empezó a andar, empezando a encajar las piezas poco a poco.

En el pueblo no había muchos artistas, fuesen pintores, escultores o músicos. La mayoría de los que había estaban retirados o eran viajeros que solo venían en cierta época del año, o solo iban de paso y no se quedaban mucho. Link no sabía mucho de arte, pero si esa chica podía pintar esa clase de paisajes tan vívidos en sus lienzos, a tal detalle que parecían casi las locaciones reales donde estuvo reproducidas a la perfección… tendría que ser capaz de pintar algo para Zelda. O mejor dicho, un retrato de la propia Zelda.

¿Pero por qué se habría negado? No debía ser demasiado problema. Si esa chica Madeleine no iba a quedarse mucho en Hyrule, Link tenía que convencerla para que cambiara de parecer. Aún tenía varios días para hacerlo, después de todo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

* * *

_**Cuatro días más tarde…**_

Como Link pudo comprobarlo, convencer a Madeleine iba a ser MUCHO más difícil de lo que pensó. Encontrarla no era problema: si no se iba a alguna parte para pintar sus cuadros, o estaba en el mercado vendiéndolos, o podía encontrarla en la posada yendo a comer o a tomarse un trago. Era una chica bastante agradable, pero cuando intentaba proponerle de nuevo lo de pintar un retrato para él, trataba de desviar el tema o se ponía a la defensiva.

Se le iban agotando las opciones, e invitarle algo de comer o algún trago no parecía viable viendo que la chica era prácticamente un barril sin fondo, especialmente para alguien que se veía tan delgada. En un arranque de desesperación, Link decidió retarla a un concurso de quién de los dos era capaz de comer más tazones del estofado especial de la posadera. No para que aceptara pintarle el retrato, sino para que al menos le dijera por qué no quería pintarlo en primer lugar.

Por un milagro, Link logró ganar apenas por un plato, luego de que se hizo el conteo total de las raciones, y ahora los dos yacían recostados en la mesa mientras recogían los tazones y cucharones para lavarlos.

\- Y bien… ¿me vas a decir por qué no quieres pintar un retrato? – le dijo finalmente.

La chica pintora lo miró con algo de fastidio. Evidentemente seguía molesta por haber perdido ese concurso, aunque bien que le había valido comerse todos esos tazones del estofado especial. Nadie podía resistirlo.

\- ¿Prometes que no te vas a reír? – le preguntó ella

\- Depende de lo que sea. – dijo Link, pero cuando la vio enfurruñarse, rápidamente cambió su postura. – Está bien, no me reiré, lo prometo.

\- Bien. – La chica respiró profundo. – Fue hace unos años. Estaba de viaje en la región de Holodrum, y una señora que criaba perros me encargó que le pintara un retrato. No me molestaba, era una mujer adinerada y estaba dispuesta a pagarme lo que quisiera, así que acepté… y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Link ladeó la cabeza ligeramente por la confusión. La chica suspiró y procedió entonces a seguir explicando.

\- Un artista siempre pinta lo que ven sus ojos, es nuestra regla de oro. Pero esa señora fue un caso realmente especial. ¿Sabes qué me dijo cuándo lo terminé? Me dijo: "¿Cómo te atreviste a pintarme tan gorda? ¡Parezco Mamamu Yan XVI en vez de VIII!" Pero bueno, ¿qué culpa tenía yo de que fuese una vieja gorda? ¡Y las horas que pasé para pintar ese cuadro!

\- Oh. – Link se levantó ligeramente de su silla. Eso sonaba a un relato realmente interesante.

\- Pero no acabó allí. – prosiguió con amargura. – Me quitó el cuadro y lo arrojó furiosa a la chimenea para que se quemara, y me exigió que lo hiciera todo de nuevo. Fue muy grosera, ¿sabes? Me sentí tan indignada que quise irme, pero los perros de esa bruja gordinflona no me dejaron. Amenazó con que me los soltaría encima para que me rompieran todos mis implementos para pintar si no hacía lo que me pedía.

Link tragó en seco. ¿Qué clase de persona podría ser tan vanidosa como para hacer algo así? Si realmente le hizo pasar eso, no le extrañaba que no quisiera pintar retratos.

\- Después de eso, juré que ese sería el último retrato que iba a pintar por el resto de mi vida. Por lo menos los paisajes no se quejan porque los pintes como son realmente. ¿Ahora entiendes?

\- Sí, creo que entiendo. – asintió Link. – Pero oye… no todos somos como esa mujer, ¿sabes?

\- Ya sé que no, pero… a ningún artista le gusta que lo presionen a hacer algo que no le gusta. Sí entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, por supuesto. Está bien, no te voy a molestar, pero a cambio, quisiera que me hicieras un favor.

\- No me vas a convencer de pintarte el retrato. – insistió la pintora muy seriamente.

\- No, no es eso. – aseguró él. – Solo quiero que me acompañes a visitar a alguien. Es la amiga para quien quería el retrato. Quiero que la conozcas y sepas por qué es tan importante para mí.

Madeleine lo miró con suspicacia, pero finalmente suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Seguiré mi viaje en una semana – le preguntó. – Escuché que están celebrando el cumpleaños de la princesa de este reino, y que es una fiesta abierta. Me quedaré hasta entonces, así que tendrá que ser antes de eso.

\- Oh, eso es perfecto. – dijo Link. – Creo que podemos arreglarlo para el día antes.

Qué conveniente. Así no tendría que arruinar la sorpresa demasiado pronto, y en caso de no poder hacerlo, por lo menos podría explicarle a Zelda la falta de un regalo en su día.

* * *

_**Castillo de Hyrule, cinco días después…**_

\- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? – preguntó Madeleine, mientras caminaban por el sendero a la salida norte del pueblo.

Link tuvo que contenerse un poco las ganas de reírse. Había ido muy temprano a esperarla en la entrada de la posada para que no se le fuera a escapar, y finalmente, cuando la vio salir, le pidió que la acompañara. La chica pintora no estaba muy contenta, pero habiéndole prometido ir con él, no pudo rehusarse, y en vista de que no tenía compromisos, accedió.

Por lo cual, se quedó bastante sorprendida cuando vio que el sendero que transitaban los llevaba directo hacia el castillo. Una de las ventajas de que ella fuese una extranjera precisamente era el hecho de que no tenía idea de quién era él ni de lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos de cuáles eran sus conexiones con la familia real.

\- Uh… ¿Link? – preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa. – ¿Seguro que sabes a dónde vamos?

\- Claro. – dijo Link sin perturbarse, mientras se dirigían a la entrada. Al instante, y como era de esperarse, los dos guardias que custodiaban les bloquearon el paso con sus alabardas.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Identifíquense y digan sus intenciones! – ordenó uno de ellos.

\- Ah vamos, chicos, ya saben quién soy, ¿o no? – dijo el rubio poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Mis disculpas, joven Link, pero es el protocolo. – dijo el otro guardia. – Además, aunque sepamos quién es usted, no podemos decir lo mismo de la señorita que le acompaña.

\- Viene conmigo, no tiene que preocuparse. Pero por si las dudas, tengan esto.

Link sacó de su alforja un pequeño sobre y se lo entregó al guardia. Este rápidamente reconoció el sello y confirmó lo que necesitaba al ver el contenido. El otro hizo lo propio y asintió, dando unos golpes al piso con su lanza para dar la señal de que abrieran las puertas. Link se volteó a ver a Madeleine, que estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Seguramente ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que le aguardaba.

\- Vamos, nos están esperando. – le dijo para sacarla de su estupor.

Madeleine asintió e ingresó al castillo detrás de Link. Este volteó a verla por encima del hombro, y notó que estaba observando detenidamente sus alrededores, y no era para menos. Seguramente se encontraba admirando lo bien cuidados que estaban los jardines, y se sentiría abrumada por estar en ese lugar. No podía culparla, pues él también se había sentido igual la primera vez que puso un pie en el castillo, hacía tantos años.

\- La esperaremos aquí. – dijo Link. – Mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece este lugar?

\- Impresionante… – dijo la chica pintora, mirando a su alrededor. – Nunca había estado en un castillo como este.

\- Tiene ese efecto la primera vez, ¿no? – dijo Link divertido. – Ah, ya está aquí.

Link y Madeleine miraron hacia arriba, y efectivamente, vieron una figura femenina vestida de rosa y blanco descendiendo por una de las escaleras que los rodeaban. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente la vio con su usual sonrisa radiante.

\- Gusto de verte, Link. – lo saludó. – ¿Imagino que ella es la artista de quién me hablaste?

\- Lo es. – respondió él. – Madeleine, permíteme presentarte a la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule.

\- ¿La p-p-princesa? ¿E-e-ella es la amiga q-que decías? – tartamudeó, mirando hacia Link y luego hacia Zelda. Instantáneamente se inclinó respetuosamente, casi dejando caer sus instrumentos para pintar. – ¡E-es un h-honor conocerla, su a-alteza!

\- Por favor, no es necesario ser tan formal. Puedes ponerte de pie. – dijo Zelda. La pintora obedeció al instante, y Link pudo ver que todavía seguía bastante nerviosa. – Link mencionó que tienes tu habilidad con el pincel es verdaderamente proverbial.

\- Eh… bueno, no es para tanto, pero… supongo que no soy tan mala. – La chica se rascó detrás de la cabeza con modestia. – Si lo desea, aquí tiene algunas muestras.

Sin perder tiempo, le mostró algunas de las que había traído consigo. Zelda las observó con calma y sonrió complacida, y Link alcanzó a ver que eso ayudó a que Madeleine se tranquilizara un poco. De nuevo, Zelda tenía ese efecto en las personas: estar con ella ayudaba a cualquiera a sentirse más tranquilo, y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- Verdaderamente remarcable. – dijo Zelda. – Tienes un gran talento, te doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

\- G-gracias. – dijo ella.

\- Sin embargo, Link me dijo que cuando se lo pediste, te rehusaste a pintarle un retrato. – agregó la princesa, con un tono un poco más serio. – ¿A qué se debe?

Madeleine le echó una mirada a Link, y este al instante supo lo que quería decirle. Link levantó las manos e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que él no le había contado de sus razones para la negativa a Zelda. Eso no le correspondía a él, después de todo.

La artista volteó a ver a Zelda, y procedió entonces a explicarlo:

\- La última vez que pinté un retrato… fue una pésima experiencia. Desde ese entonces decidí que nunca más iba a pintar otro para evitar eso.

Esta vez fue Zelda quien miró a Link, y él confirmó lo que dijo asintiendo. Tanto la princesa como el joven héroe vieron que la chica se ponía cabizbaja de admitir sus razones. Zelda sin embargo decidió no presionar más en busca de detalles y se acercó a Madeleine, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

\- Madeleine, si me lo permites, ¿puedo mostrarte algo? – le preguntó.

La chica levantó la mirada, que rápidamente se cruzó con la de la joven heredera. Link sabía por experiencia que esa mirada llena de amor y compasión era irresistible para cualquiera que tuviera algo de corazón, y dudaba que Madeleine fuera la excepción. Zelda nunca daba órdenes realmente, solo pedía las cosas con amabilidad, pero eso bastaba para que la gente la obedeciera sin chistar. Era una de las razones de ser tan amada por el pueblo de Hyrule.

Madeleine asintió, y Zelda le pidió que se acercara con ella hacia el muro donde se encontraban las pinturas de la historia antigua. Específicamente la más importante de todas, la que Zelda y él veían con mayor frecuencia.

\- Observa este cuadro. La princesa que está retratada aquí es mi antepasada, que también llevaba mi nombre. El nombre de Zelda está asociado a muchas historias y leyendas de nuestra tierra.

\- He escuchado algunos rumores de esas historias. – asintió Madeleine. – Dicen que hay un poder divino resguardado en esta tierra, ¿es cierto?

\- Oh, claro que lo es. – dijo Zelda, señalando de nuevo al cuadro, específicamente los tres triángulos dorados que resplandecían. – Esa es la sagrada Trifuerza, el poder otorgado por las Diosas capaz de conceder los deseos de quien lo obtenga. Como te podrás imaginar, muchas veces personas de corazón oscuro han intentado apoderarse de ella para su propio provecho.

\- Wow. – dijo Madeleine, claramente sorprendida al imaginarse lo que sería esa clase de poder en las manos equivocadas.

\- Pero fuera de eso, quiero que veas algo. – señaló Zelda hacia la imagen donde su antepasada y el héroe del retrato se encontraban juntos. – Siempre que nuestra tierra se ve amenazada por la oscuridad, surge una luz salvadora, representada por un héroe. Así como lo ves aquí con mi antepasada… nosotros también tuvimos que hacer frente a un enemigo oscuro que deseaba obtener la Trifuerza.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Se refiere a…? – Madeleine miró entonces a Link, y Zelda asintió. – Ahora que los veo bien… se parecen un poco, ¿no?

\- Algunos dirán que es coincidencia. Yo lo llamaría el destino. – dijo Zelda. – El tiempo fluye como un río y la historia se repite, o eso es lo que me han dicho muchas veces. Crecí escuchando muchos relatos sobre mi antepasada, y durante mucho tiempo me encontré deseando conocer a mi propio héroe…

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Link ligeramente. Para él eso no era ningún secreto: el hombre que vivía en lo profundo de los bosques le había contado esos rumores sobre Zelda, pero él no lo había creído hasta que la encontró por casualidad observando el retrato, cuando ella creía que nadie la estaba viendo.

\- Como sabrás, mañana se celebrará mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, así que me convertiré en adulta. Todos estos días Link estuvo buscándome un regalo, y aunque yo le insistí que no era necesario, él siempre ha sido alguien muy persistente. – Sonrió al decir esas palabras mientras volteaba a verlo.

\- Sí, de hecho ahora veo por qué estaba tan determinado a que yo le pintara ese retrato. – dijo Madeleine, echándole una mirada fugaz. – Bien… supongo que puedo hacer una excepción, solo por esta vez. Aunque se los advierto, después de tanto tiempo puede que esté algo oxidada.

\- ¿Es decir que…? – Link ensanchó los ojos y apretó los puños por la emoción.

\- Sí, aceptaré pintar el retrato de la princesa. – declaró la artista. – Veo por qué es tan importante para ustedes, y no puedo negarme.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Link celebrando, y agarrando las manos de la princesa. – ¿No es genial?

\- Lo es. Pero… – Zelda se acercó después a Madeleine. – Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera hacerte una pequeña petición.

\- ¿Qué clase de petición? – preguntó Madeleine.

\- Bien, como habrás de saber, mañana celebraremos mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, y seré oficialmente una mujer adulta. – dijo Zelda. – Podrías llamar esto como mi última petición de niña.

Madeleine parpadeó un par de veces. Link también se sintió confundido, más todavía cuando Zelda lo miró a él y le sonrió de una manera algo pícara. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

…

Haber tenido que permanecer más de cuatro horas sentado en ese lugar le había resultado bastante aburrido. Si no fuese por quien estaba haciendo esto ahora se arrepentiría de haber traído consigo a Madeleine.

Por otra parte, poder permanecer sujetando la mano de la princesa durante tanto tiempo era algo que de ninguna manera podría hacerle ascos, y el solo hecho de mirar por la esquina del ojo para verla sonreír era más que suficiente para alivianarle la espera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si ella no se sentiría incómoda de tener que permanecer inmóvil, solo parpadeando y respirando. Si no era ese el caso, lo estaba disimulando muy bien.

\- Y… listo. – declaró Madeleine al dar la última pincelada. – Ya pueden ponerse de pie.

\- *Fiu*, por fin. – dijo Link, levantándose de su silla. – ¿En serio era necesario que yo también estuviera en él?

\- Claro que lo era. – dijo Zelda. – Puede que fuese una fantasía tonta de una niña, pero si me iban a pintar un retrato, ¿por qué no tenerlo con mi propio héroe?

\- Sí, pero… si hubiera sabido que iba a tardar tanto. – murmuró Link entre dientes. Por otro lado, podría haber sido peor: al menos solo tuvo que estar sentado en vez de haciendo alguna pose ridícula.

\- Los artistas necesitan su tiempo para hacer bien sus obras, ¿no? – dijo Zelda. – Bien, ¿podemos verlo?

Madeleine asintió y le dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado al lienzo para que pudieran verlo. Tanto Link como Zelda se maravillaron al verlo: la joven pintora los reprodujo a ambos tan perfectamente que era casi como mirarse en un espejo.

\- Wow… casi parece estar vivo el retrato. – dijo Zelda asombrada. – Es increíble.

\- Aunque este mal que yo lo diga… creo que es el mejor retrato que he pintado. – dijo Madeleine con modestia. – No creí que sería capaz de hacerlo.

\- Oye, eres una gran artista. – aseguró Zelda. – De verdad te lo agradecemos como no tienes idea.

\- Y bien, ¿cuánto te debemos por esto? – preguntó Link.

\- Hmm… no tienen que pagarme nada. – dijo la chica pintora. – Después de aquel día no creí que pudiera volver a pintar un retrato, pero ustedes me demostraron que estaba equivocada. Princesa, considérelo mi regalo por su cumpleaños.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, Madeleine. – dijo la princesa con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Puedo contar con que asistirás mañana a la celebración?

\- Igualmente planeaba quedarme para entonces, así que sí, puede estar segura de que vendré. – aseguró la pintora, tomando el lienzo terminado y se lo entregaba a la joven heredera. – En fin, esto es de ustedes.

\- Podemos ver que pusiste todo tu sentimiento en él. Lo atesoraremos por siempre. – dijo Zelda con gratitud.

Madeleine sonrió e inmediatamente se excusó para marcharse del castillo. Link se acercó para observar también el retrato. Cuando quiso darle a Zelda ese regalo de cumpleaños, no se imaginó que terminaría siendo retratado junto a ella.

\- Entonces, ¿este es nuestro retrato ahora? – preguntó.

\- Así es. – declaró Zelda. – Muchas gracias, Link, este es el mejor regalo que podría desear. Será el recuerdo de todos nuestros momentos juntos, y del lazo que nos une.

Y sin decir más, la princesa se le acercó y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. El chico inmediatamente se sonrojó y se tocó en el lugar donde los labios de la joven heredera lo tocaron, y no pudo más que reírse nerviosamente, pero sin quejarse de ninguna manera.

\- Muchas gracias. – le dijo Zelda.

Link no hizo más que sonreírle con timidez. Él no había hecho más que ir a buscar a Madeleine, y al final no tuvo que pagar nada por ese retrato. Sin embargo, viendo lo feliz que estaba Zelda, había valido la pena quedarse sentado todo ese rato esperando, y él mismo apreciaba el resultado. Sería un bello recuerdo para ambos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro relato cortito de Zelda. Esta vez traje otro de A Link Between Worlds. Un relato paralelo al que hice hace algún tiempo con Hilda y Ravio, si se quiere. Por eso aquí no hay tensión, drama, ni nada de eso, solo algo de dulzura gratuita con Link y Zelda. Antes que alguien pregunte, Madeleine está basada en una amiga cercana (fuera de Internet), y la inserté como un pequeño tributo o dedicatoria a todos aquellos artistas que hayan sufrido de esa manera por su arte, por culpa de tener clientes "difíciles" o "insatisfechos" que no saben apreciar el esfuerzo que ponen en su trabajo. Yo mismo lo experimenté un par de veces en DeviantArt, y eso que no soy precisamente un dibujante de alta categoría. Así que si alguien se siente identificado, este va por ustedes.

Y ahora con el reciente anuncio, ¿han notado cómo los títulos de Zelda para portátiles tienden a quedar opacados con respecto a los de sobremesa? Es decir, casi todos hablan de los títulos de Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, y más recientemente de Breath of the Wild obviamente, y no les quito sus méritos. ¿Pero dónde quedan las otras aventuras como Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages/Seasons, The Minish Cap, que también son joyas cada uno a su manera? A Link Between Worlds también sufre de ello, y eso que es un título relativamente reciente. Pero bueno, ahora Nintendo decide traer de vuelta Link's Awakening con el nuevo remake para Switch, tal vez eso ayude a que los poco apreciados sean rescatados de ese cajón del olvido donde tienden a quedarse a veces. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Están tan ansiosos de volver a Isla Koholint y de despertar al Pez del Viento tanto como yo?

Bien, creo que no tengo más que decir. Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño relato. Ahora, les aviso que la semana pasada comencé las clases en la universidad, así que puede que mi actividad baje un poco. Pienso adelantar un poco el crossover con Fire Emblem antes de empezar a publicar para hacerlo de manera regular. No sabré decirles para cuándo estará, ya que sigo organizando un poco mis ideas, así que les pido paciencia. Como Madeleine aquí, a los artistas no les gusta que los presionen, y trabajan mucho mejor si se sienten apreciados, así que si les gustó la historia, háganmelo saber con un comentario. No tengan miedo, ya saben que no muerdo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
